


Remember,Remember

by spectrumpsionic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Apocalypse, Child Neglect, Gen, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes-centric, POV Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrumpsionic/pseuds/spectrumpsionic
Summary: Not much is known about how the infamous international thief and crazed demolition expert came to be. Follow Jamison Fawkes from sanity into a downward spiral in the radiated lands of the Outback.
Kudos: 3





	Remember,Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first off I am terrible with titles and summaries. Second, I always wanted to do a fanfic on Junkrat but Overwatch is a large community and at times feels unwelcoming. BUT! I want to do this,I like Junkrat a lot and there is a lot of room to write him other than silly character with bombs. So, using what info I have found online I have decided to do my own version of a story with references until something more canon comes up. I am in debate about using the Junkertown video Overwatch released. There is a prologue and chapter 1 is a part of this segment.  
> Anywho enjoy :p

Prologue

Earlier this week, the government of Australia has set to amend with the Omnics later this week. It was a unanimous decision to move them to a less populated area. However, some people lived there. People who preferred living away from the heavy amounts of Omnics and Omnium-based technology. These people solar farmers, survivalists, people who were done with close quarters, and dangers of urban living. 

\----------

A man with sandy hair wearing overalls walks into a small cottage. He looks out the window in the distance of the tower. It wasn’t all that far from his home but then again the building was gigantic and felt like a lingering shadow on the Outback now. It had been there for some time and the time felt slow like the land was being sucked dry. All the hard efforts were becoming a problem when it came to making ends meet, they had somewhat created their own economy closing themselves the most they could from the territories of Australia. The man heads into the kitchen to a woman who was very obviously pregnant.

“I wish they’d put the Omnium in the damn ocean, let a cyclone hit the thing.” He plops down at the table and the woman comes over to kiss his forehead. 

“We’ll figure something out, but for now I want you to greet your son. He’s been kicking all day.” The man places a hand on her stomach.

“ ’ey there junior, ya gonna be like one hell of a trooper if you come here with all this crap.”

The woman shakes her head snickering walking back to the cabinets to grab dishes. “Lemme get that Julia, you need to stop doing so much if you do soon.”

“Chris, I think you worry too much, I have read up on this stuff all month.” He watches her struggle with the top shelf and grabs two plates regardless. She huffs.

“If our son attempts what you do we are gonna have problem…”

“Well, maybe we better hope he has his dad’s personality.”

\--------

Chapter 1

“Mum, I don’ wanna hold the clothes I wanna play with Cecil.” The little boy pouts he gives his mother puppy eyes hoping she will fall for his blue eyes. She turns flopping her hands in front of her with a shirt in tow along with a clothing clip to hang. She understood kids wanted their fun, sadly the washing machine had broken down last week and Chris was much too busy to get it fixed at the moment. 

“Tell ya what Jamie, help me, and not only will I let you play you can have a choice of four biscuits.”

The boys eyes grew larger than before was that possible at the sound of promised snacks. He calculated already that was more than what his mum let him have usually he wouldn’t complain.

\-----

Jamison Fawkes had many dreams of the Outback, this one included a red kangaroo he saw the other while heading to the store with his dad in their truck. It waved in his dream and they hopped around. Then a loud crash woke him up and yelling, it sounded like his mum and dad.

“You leave early and comeback late! What do you think I expect, your hair is wild do you expect me to have a good outlook on what yo’ do?!”

Jamison peeks from his door not really understanding other than his dad looked tired yet frightened. He holds his hands up in surrender. “Okay,okay! It’s not what you think, but I am not at my job after five. I-I’ve been goin’ to these meetings.”

Julia puts down a picture she was ready to toss at her husband. “Wha’? You mean those meetings I heard about at the hardware store?” 

“Yeah, we’re planning to march up to the Omnium and demand they leave an’go elsewhere! Ya can come to a meetin’ tomorrow after Jamison is picked up from school.”

She looks off to the door noticing a little hand poking out. “Come ‘ere ,Jamie.” The blond boy walks out the room looking guilty. “Mum an’ dad jus’ had a talk, ‘ey we’re goin’ to The Center tomorrow. If ya wan’ you can bring one toy.”

“Aw,jus, one?”

“Ya left wha’ was ‘is name,uh Mr. Walla an’ I drove back there to fin’ it an’ it was gone. Keep track of your toy.” His dad stated not making room. 

\-------

No one had a real name for the community center, everyone just called it The Center. They played movies for kids, had game night for older folks and other things such as meetings. It was the means of closeness and the one area where political representatives from Australia’s territories visited to discuss budget and income,despite what the outsiders said, they knew the government still had a say in the way they lived. And even with the discussion and pleading of removing the Omnics they were turned down. The past five years put a strain with the Omnium in place. But that was about to change.

“There’s Cecil! Can I go?!”

“We’ll come get you when done.”

Jamison ran over to Cecil a friend he knew for about a year. They had been on the other side of town, living closer to The Center. Cecil was an aboriginal child who’s parents worked farming vegetation. They held their fave toys to each other went to play.

\------

“The plan is to shut Omnium down, permanently. We’ve had multiple people staking the place an’ this week specifically tomorrow night is when they undergo maintenance. Since they are self-automated they go through an hour “shut down” to update.”

“We ‘ave several groups that infiltrate that will enter an’ will head to the core to shut it down permanently.”

Julia sat in the center of the group of maybe two hundred her gut had a sinking feeling. Her eyes fell on the towering man with a short ponytail. His description sounded to self-assured and Chris, he looked so pleased. She didn’t like this, she wanted to believe. She lost her family to the Omnic Crisis, didn’t even get a chance to have a wedding. She would not lose her only family.

\-------

Dinner was almost silent minus Jamison kicking his feet and humming. His parents seemed to not notice each other. 

Jamison was dropped off by Cecil’s mother. He was so happy to show her what he had written today. His mother was at the kitchen shutting the washing machine she looked sad in his opinion and gave her waist a hug.

“Oh, shi-Jamie I’m sorry I meant to pick you up.”

“Cecil’s dad picked us up.”His mother looked upset. She felt terrible. “Tomorrow I will take you an’ give them meat pies I have messed up too much three times last week. They probably think I’m the worst mother.”

“No, but Mr.Anderson said ,“you stress a lot. Whatever that means.” 

Later that night after dinner Jamison went outside. He would be allowed play on the swing in the backyard while his mother was on the phone. He swung to and fro asking his mother to push him higher. 

“In a sec, sweetie.” She mumbles to herself and Jamison climbs off the swing and reposition himself belly to the seat twisting around until the chain stops and he could barely touch the ground. He snickers and releases himself spinning rapidly around making him giggle and dizzy.

Suddenly, a loud explosion and bright light from the distance towards the solar farms All he knew is he heard his mother scream, pick him up and run inside the house into the closet. When they emerged from the closet his mother started to cry holding Jamison close. Their home was barely noticeable, and only a couple of walls were supported on support beams as it seemed the roof was blown clear off. He didn’t understand it but his life was about to change.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @cosmosvulpine on Twitter if you wanna chat about Junkrat.


End file.
